Pandora
One Of the main Antagonist. Pandora is the strongest member of the evil force known as BB0. He is apart of and leads The Big Four the group within BB0 which consists of the four top warriors who are also the commanders of BB0 which is most commonly known as Shadow Matter. He leads the big four as well as all of BB0. He takes great interest in ichimatsu. Personality Pandora displays a very calm and playful personality never appearing to take anything seriously. However there have been few occasions when he has shown a serious side and his true self. Usually when he shows at least one of his eyes since they are usually covered by his hair does his personality change. Then he shows a serious more dark and evil side. Zodiac Maiden Arc He appears flying out of the sky with huge wings on his back wearing a mask after Nemesis and Dodo appear. He quickly displays his playful personality and tells ichimatsu and takezou about the main goal of big bang 0. He then told them that they weren't worthy to face him or anyone else of shadow matter yet and that they weren't worthy enough for him to know their name yet either. Pandora told them in a few days they would send a assassin to them, and if they couldn't defeat the lower ranked members of big bang 0 then they really weren't worthy. However if they defeated the assassin he would admit that they were worthy enough for him to know their names as well as face them in battle and that he would give ichimatsu a "Splendid Present". He showed himself with Dodo and Arachne after watching Ichimatsu defeat Valcan. He used Hopi who begged him to save Valcan as bait to summon the demonic whale Taimat. Taimat then ate Hopi and Valcan alive. He then placed his seal on Ichimatsu along with Arachne and Dodo Intending on having Taimat eat Ichimatsu next. However Takezou and Koume showed up in order to protect Ichimatsu. And soon Jyuuzou and Nero did as well. Together they scared away Taimat. Pandora alone fought them all. Most of their attacks proving ineffective. Nemesis then showed up and told them that Polaris was attacking Kochab and trying to get their hands on the princess of Kochab. Pandora with the rest of Shadow Matter retreated quickly heading back to Kochab. He asked for all of their names before they went and told them he wouldn't be able to return for 30 days. And when the planet revolves around the sun once Taimat would return to eat Ichimatsu. And left. Weapons Powers/Abilities Flight Pandora is capable of flying. He grows demonic wings his back that allows him to fly as he sees fit. Summoning Pandora has shown the capable to summon demonic monsters. Summons: Tiamat- The Executioning Beast Cetus Tiamat Is a Demonic Whale that represents the Cetus constellation. He was sealed away pandora 100 years ago. Every once in awhile pandora releases him to eat and create havoc on his enemies. Sealing Power Pandora is capable of high degree sealing and using seals in unique ways. He sealed the demonic whale Tiamat away 100 years ago by creating a unique connection in the stars to seal him in which resulted in the Cetus constellation which the beast represents. He is also capable of casting a seal on other people which he calls his Sign. This seal directs Tiamat. As to what is his next meal. By Pandora's orders Tiamat will obey the sign as "It's okay to eat." Category:Characters Category:Big Bang 0 Category:Kochab